


this is my first work and seventeen is in it

by Tigerchaser



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Everyone Is Gay, First work - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Gen, High School, Humour, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Memes, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Seventeen - Freeform, Students, Swearing, Will Add More, chat au, chatfic, crackfic, except chan, except woozi, idk how this works, maybe some fights idk, minghao is the epitome of salt, shit fest, weird kinks, yoon jeonghan professional conman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerchaser/pseuds/Tigerchaser
Summary: HI!! THIS IS MY FIRST WORK AND IM SCREAMING CUZ ITS ABSOLUTE SHIT BUT IVE POSTED IT SO NOW ITS GOOD SHIT ILL SEE YOU AT THE END BYE





	1. whose baby are you

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! THIS IS MY FIRST WORK AND IM SCREAMING CUZ ITS ABSOLUTE SHIT BUT IVE POSTED IT SO NOW ITS GOOD SHIT ILL SEE YOU AT THE END BYE

**_Mother created a new chat_ **

**_Mother added cheollie, jisoo, junhui, soonyoung, wonwoo, evil, sunflower, mingyu, fool, cutie, hansol, baby_ **

 

**Mother:** hellooooo my dear children who i gave birth to dont test me

**Cheollie:** hannie what is the purpose of this we already have a chat

**Wonwoo:** that surprisingly hasnt died yet

**Mingyu:** truth

**Sunflower:** wtf hyung tf is this gay name

**Jun:** minghao you are gay

**Jun:** for me

**Sunflower:** shut up bitch.

**Jisoo:** ಠ_ಠ

**Jun:** haohao whyyy do you deny this passoniate love we have for each other

**Sunflower:** *shut up bitahslkjchalch

**Wonwoo:** lmao jun got ignored

**Jun:** shut up bitahslkjchalch

**Wonwoo:** guess ill return to hating myself and wallowing in self loathing

**Jisoo:** ...ill take it 

**Jisoo:** wait what wonwoo

**Mingyu:** hyung!! Ill join you to turn it into puppy appreciation time!

**Wonwoo:** ...ok

**Mingyu:** :D

**Jisoo:** but cheol  right jeonghannie what is the point of this chat

**Soonyoung** : UGHHHHH PROPER GRAMMAR

**Fool:** AHHHH PROPER GRAMMAR

**Soonyoung:** BRO

**Fool:** BRO

**Hansol:**  never understood y josh always used proper grammer

**Evil:** ...grammer.

**Evil:** wait

**Evil:** Yoon Jeonghan what the fuck are these names

**Evil:** im not offended by mine but

**Mother:** HYUNG YOUR FORGOT THE HYUNG LITTLE BITCH

**Hansol:** o shit he puuled the bitch card

**cheollie:** lmao he finna get mauled by jihoon hyung

**Cheollie:** hannie calm down 

**Mother:** haha hi cheollie what are you talking about ive always been calm

**Evil:** desperate for a dicking i see

**Mother:** biTTCHH WHAT

**Evil:** bumzu hyung calling me bye

**Cutie:** lol

**Cutie:** wait im called cutie

**Cutie:** awww thanks hyung im only for hansol tho

**Hansol:** .

**Mingyu:** lol u broke him

**sunflower:** thats one less person fo me to murder when i quit pledis

**sunflower:** what the fuck seungkwan

**Jisoo:** no stop please language child

**Sunflower:** how bout no

**Soonyoung:** OOOOOHHHHHHH JOSHUA HYUNG WATCHU GON DOOO

**Fool:** WHOA HAO RESPECT YOUR HYUNG DAS R00D

**Sunflower:** nah

**Fool:** HAO RESPECT

**Sunflower:** nah

**Fool:** HAO R E S P E C T AND A P O L O G I Z E

**Sunflower:** ... fine

**Sunflower:** sorry hyung

**Jun:** LOOK AT MY DEAR MINGHAO GROWING UP LEARNING TO APOLOGIZE

**Jun:**  MY BOYFRIEND EVERYONE

**Jisoo:** its ok minghao

**Jisoo:** was just a joke i thot it was funny enough

**Jisoo:** THOUGHT THOUGHT OH LORD NO

**Hansol:** LMAO

**Soonyoung:** wheEZING

**Fool:**  BRO DONT DIE ON ME

**Cutie:** NO LONGER ABLE TO BREATHE

**Hansol:** BABE WHAT NO

**Cutie:** BABE ITS OK IM FINE

**Sunflower:** lmaooo funny enough to let junnie off the hook

**Jun:** JUNNIE 

**Sunflower:** noO BYE AUTOCORRECT   
**Mingyu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Sunflower:** fuck off you egg go back to wonwoo

**Mingyu:** :( fine

**Evil:** screenshotted saved wallpapers will never let minghao or hyung live this down

**Mother:** OH URE BACK NOW HUH

**Cheollie:** lol this is wild

**Soonyoung:** hol up

**Soonyoung:** where is my sweet summer child chan

**Fool:** BRO U RITE

**Jisoo:** i think hes at the dance studio

**Jisoo:** his phone is probably charging

**Cheollie:** hannie chan will kill you later

**Mother:** what child would kill his own mother

**Mother:** channn, whose baby are youuu

 

**_9:00pm_ **

**Baby:** this child would gladly murder

**Baby:** minghao hyung could u teach me how to murder a bitch

**Baby:** hyung

**Baby:** fuck it ill just watch boku no pico then hyung

**Sunflower:** lol enjoy ill teach you how to kill someone when you finish

**Cheollie:** CHAN N O

**jun:** chan yes

**Baby:** chan out bye losers


	2. but mooOOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THIS CJAPTER SUCKS AND IS A MESS ILL DO BETTER NEXT ONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SORRY

**onetrufuccboi made a new chat**

**onetrufuccboi added old man, hag, MURICA, junwhy, HHHHHH, emobro, sensei, saltsaltsalt, somewhere up there, idk, drAMA, bandana**

**onetrufuccboi named chat bitch yall dead**

 

**onetrufuccboi :** other one ded

**Saltsaltsalt:** ffs we stopped talking for 10 min nd its ded lmao

**saltsaltsalt :** u my fav dongsaeng nd all but bitch tf 

**HHHHH:** MY BROS

**Idk:** MY BROS

**onetrufuccboi :** yea bros

**hag :** LEE CHAN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS

**hag:** CHANGE THIS NOW OR

**hag :** cheollie help

**sensei:** no authority hmm

**old man:** chan this is overstepping.

**junwhy :** ooooo our maknae finna get an ass beating from the oldest

**sensei:** clearly cheol has a kink for that

**drAMA:** i sensed drama

**drAMA:** id be mad at the name but this is accurate

**bandana:** lmaoooo most honest nickname chan has ever given

**bandana:** wait

**drAMA:** LMAO HANSOL

**idk:** lol

**saltsatltsalt:** lol

**junwhy:** lol

**emobro:** lol

**onetrufuccboi:** lol

**somewhere up there:** lol

**somewhere up there:** oh how the turns have tabled

**emobro:** hsdfgkj

**emobro:** babe no thats

**emobro:** thats not right

**sensei:** mingyu u absolute fucking walnut do we need to send u back to kindergarten

**junwhy:** lmao ww ur bfs intelligence is on a new level

**HHHHH:** whEEZING 

**idk:** cOUGH 

**sensei:** tf

**emobro:** help i am cry

**MURICA:** oh no

**saltsaltsalt:** mingyu ur fucking stupid as shit

**onetrufuccboi:** ^

**drAMA:** ^

**bandana:** ^ x 11

**hag:** saving energy

**hag :** chan baby change admin access

**onetrufuccboi:** but moOOOMM

**old man:** dino.

**onetrufuccboi:** yea ok

 

**onetrufuccboi gave all admin access**

 

**HHHHH:** sweet

 

**HHHHH changed idk username to mydk**

 

**mydk:** awwww bro

 

**hag changed their name to mother**

**mother changed old man name to daddy**

**sensei:** ew what the fuck

**daddy:** ..hannie

**mother:** no

**bandana:** well ok then

 

**junwhy changed username to prince**

**saltsaltsalt changed name to saltsaltsalt**

 

**somewhere up there:** what was the point

**saltsaltsalt:** liked the name didnt like not taking credit myself

**onetrufuccboi:** ok hyung

 

**emobrat changed their name to woowon**

**somewhere up there changed their name to DOGS**

**bandana changed their name to Only1717**

**drAMA changed their name to divaboo**

**saltsaltsalt changed divaboo name to divaboob**

 

**saltsaltsalt:** u made a typo

**divaboob:** hyunggggg why

**Only1717:** lololol thats hilarious

**divaboob:** keeping this now

**DOGS:** whipped

**woowon:** lol

 

**sensei changed their name to murderer**

 

**MURICA:** not gonna question that

**sensei:** change your name

 

**HHHHH changed MURICA name to jisooschrist**

 

**mydk:** BRO I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING

**HHHHH:** BRO JUST MEANS WE REALLY MEANT TO BE

**mydk:** BRO

**murderer:** shut up

**onetrufuccboi:** stop

**mother:** chan my baby where are u

**mother:** weve been waiting at the studio for half n hour

**onetrufuccboi:** wat

**onetrufuccboi:** i didnt ntocieasfkjn

**murderer:** got him

**daddy:** lol

**mother:** perfect

**mother:** now i just

**murderer:** dont change name

**mother:** wat why

**murderer:** cuz its good

**murderer:** now get ready for ur part bye

**mother:** i

**mother:** ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm yeah it sucked mostly trash not much comedy haha.  
> wanted to know if yall would be cool with woozi and dino getting paired?  
> i thought itd be interesting but i get that its not common sooo...
> 
> anyways please!!! comment review kudos anything goes!!!


	3. do i wanna be back tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i uhhh realized it was a pain to keep up with the names since they were utter bs all the time so im just gonna make them start over with different usernames each chapter (until i run out of ideas)  
> and also??? itll keep being the same gc unless specified.  
> i still havent figured out how to make words bold n stuff so itll be a mess bear with me please :)  
> sorry for procrastinating so hard hehe its just gonna be longer and longer waits each time :) sorry
> 
> ok so  
> seungcheol: d(e)ad  
> jeonghan: fake  
> jisoo: americathegreat  
> jun: prince  
> soonyoung, hoshi  
> wonwoo: woowon, emonemo  
> jihoon: genius  
> minghao: fuck off  
> mingyu: DOGS  
> seokmin: DiEdk  
> seungkwan: divaboob  
> hansol: vernon  
> chan: lil shit

**bitch yall dead (13)**

**Divaboob:** can someone please explain  
**divaboob:** why there was a test today  
**divaboob :** on the fiRst Day of SCHoOL???????????????  
**DiEdk:** and It WaS eNGlSih??? The subhect im already failin????????  
**divaboob:** wWaT did I DO to DesErvE thIS  
**DiEdk:** I liteRELAY GOT HALFA QUESTION DONE  
**lil shit:** lololol hyung feelsbadman  
**lil shit** : im pretty sure all my teachers were still a bit high from their party lmao  
**fake:** i sensed tea spill it  
**divaboob:** .. i would be surprised but  
**d(e)ad:** its a strange talent  
**hoshi:** OMG JEONGHAN HYUNG HOW DO U NO T KN OW?  
**hoshi:** PRCATICAKLY THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS BOUT THERI PAR T Y  
**woowon:** … i think i died inside  
**DOGS:** but hyung havent u been dead since kindergrtn??  
**woowon:** i have died many times in this life gyu baby  
**genius:** this username doesnt match his broody ass

**divaboob changed woowon name to emonemo**

**divaboob:** fixed  
**divaboob:** but anyways can we go back to this party  
**emonemo:** bye im just gonna  
**vernon:** ye i heard bout it from seokmin but didnt believe  
**d(e)ad:** same actually  
**fake:** what why have i not heard this am i not the embodiment of drama and gossip  
**genius:** clearly not if u dk this  
**hoshi:** ANYWAYS  
**hoshi:** APPARENTLY THE YOUNGER TEACHERS HAD A GET TOGETHER AT THE CLUB NEar TH SCOOL  
**hoshi:** SOME KID SAW THEM WHILE LEaVInG DA CLBU  
**hoshi:** HALF OF THEM WERE HIGH AS BALLS SINGING TO THE FUCK SONG  
**hoshi:** **DUCK SONG  
**DiEdk** : YEAH AND THE OTHER HALF WERE DECKIN IT OUT  
**DOGS:** is htat why mr hoffman wasnt here  
**emonemo:** and is it also the reason y cera from my lit class was absent and in the office  
**d(e)ad:** is it also the reason ms kikka was covered in hickeys  
**fake:** again  
**fake:** HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS  
**fake:** i need a moment  
**divaboob:** lol ok hyung  
**vernon:** its wild shit innit  
**lil shit:** ye  
**genius:** i now have lots of blackmail now  
**genius:** got my hands on a video of them all hehe  
 **d(e)ad:** HOW  
**genius:** i have my ways.  
**lil shit:** my hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and uhhh u might have noticed that theyre in school?? uhhhh i wanted to relate to school since its first day for a lot of people and its just generally easier to write about the dislike.  
> i guess it could be like an arts oriented school so theres dance and music and yeah.  
> ndddd they just stick together so a lot of projects will have them together or smt?  
> idk its a mess rn its so half assed ahjhhahahahaha
> 
> they all still diff ages tho so i guess itll still be similar


	4. tsundere chan????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uhh  
> think i now know how to add bold  
> and im so disappointed in myself haha it was one button click away
> 
> the names are all the same as last chapter cuz its set in the same day... enjoy???

**fuck off:** im ready to stab a man

**prince:** hope that man isnt me since im right beside u

**fuck off** : ur comfy and im dating u so i cant

**DOGS:** wow hao that actually

**DOGS:** that actually solves one of our mysteries about u

**fuck off:** the fuck u mean

**d(e)ad:** well..

**genius:** everyone else never knew if u actually had romantic feelings for jun

**d(e)ad:** since u so cold to him

**prince:** hey man its called being a tsundere

**fuck off:** nah nah can u read this username

**fuck off:** fuck off with that weeb anime shit

**americathegreat:** hi yes did someone say anime

**americathegreat** : wh

**americathegreat:** xu minghao are u really insulting the greatest creation in time

**fuck off:** its shit

**prince:** haohao love ur literally watching sailor moon rn

**fuck off:** JUN

**d(e)ad:** i

**DOGS:** shook wtf hao i never even knew dat

**divaboob** : wHAT

**divaboob:** WHAT HYUNG WHATASDskjdfhAOOQIHCNax.

**vernon:** holy shit whats happening

**vernon:** seungkwan literally flipped off the couch

**vernon:** o h

**vernon:** LMAOOOOO  hyung

**fuck off** : FUCK OFF WTF JUN TF WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE F U C K JUN

**fuck off:** NAH HELL NAW

**prince:** babe haohao no sweetie calm down

**americathegreat:** i will ignore the use of profanity and insults because

**americathegreat:** minghao im so proud of u for appreciating anime

**d(e)ad:** seems like he really was a tsundere hmm

**lil shit:** HYUNG

**lil shit:** IM SO DISAPPOINTED

**lil shit:** ONE OF THE FEW HYUNGS I TRULY ADMIRED AND LOOKED UP TO 

**genius:** the other better be me

**lil shit:** it is dw hyung ^^

**lil shit:** IS IN FACT INTERESTED IN ONE OF THE WORST ANIMES E V ER

**americathegreat:** *scandalized scream*

**d(e)ad:** he literally just… screamed… i gtg take care of him

**hoshi:** omg guys stoppppp me and seokkie are trying to watch sailor moon here??

**hoshi:** wait

**DiEdk:** OMG HAOHAOOOO U SHOULDVE TOLD US

**DiEdk:** DO U WANNA COME OVER AND WATCH WITH US

**hoshi:** YEAAHHHH COME ONNN

**fuck off:** NO 

**divaboob:** LOL

**vernon:** lol

**lil shit:** lolol

**DOGS:** lllllllooooollllll

**genius:** im surrounded by idiots.

**genius:** btw minghao wut happened to jun

**genius:** did u kill him

**genius:** do u want help with the body

**fuck off:** nah i already took care of it

**lil shit:** nvm i still respect and admire u

**divaboob:** ok well im just gonna

 

**Divaboob left the chat**

**Vernon left the chat**

**DOGS left the chat**

 

**_fuck off joined private chat_ **

**_fuck off added seok, soon_ **

**fuck off:** …

**fuck off:** r u still open for that deal 

**seok:** YES

**seok:** COME OVER NOW 

**fuck off: k**

**fuck off: also dont u da**

 

**bitch yall dead (13)**

**hoshi:** LMAO YALL

**fuck off** : SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall liked it!!!! this was a longer chapter but it didnt really take that long to write aha  
>  give a comment kudos review constructive criticism bookmark anything goes!! 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways i made 2 chapters today!! to make up for the past ten years haha
> 
> uhh also chapter in advance for extremely likely procrastination in the future^^:

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! not screaming anymore, haha. hope you liked it? leave kudos or a comment or a review anything goes. i just wanna know if its cool for me to do this kind of stuff lol. uhhh this is my first fic so its probably not that good but ive seen a lot of chat fics and i like them. its all improv and stuff no planning ever in this story so itll probably be a Whole Mess™
> 
> also im not used to anything so id appreciate if yall could tell me how to add pictures and line separators and stuff ^^


End file.
